A Friend from the Other Side
by TheRedSpiderLily
Summary: The Angels have brought another person back from Hell. Castiel, Dean, and Sam get a big surprise when they go to find that the person brought back that is not an unknown face.
It was just a normal day for the Winchester brothers. They were looking for another case because they had just ended a ghost case in Iowa. Sam was sitting at the desk typing away looking for another case while Dean sat on one of the beds watching cartoons. They both were not expecting Castiel to pop in. He looked exhausted. Dean jumped out of bed and ran to Cas.

"Cas, what the hell are you doing here?" Dean put his hand of Cas' shoulder.

"There's no time Dean. I need you both to come with me." Castiel brought Dean over with him as he put a hand on Sam's shoulder. They were transported to a forest and Cas quickly started walking away.

"Cas, wait, tell us what's going on!" Sam tried to catch up with Cas and pull him back.

"No time for questions, all you both need to know is that the angels have brought back someone. Just like I did with you, Dean." Cas finally lead them to a clearing of fallen trees and dead grass.

"Cas, what the happened here?" Dean was done waiting as he turned Cas around to face him. Finally Cas sighed and started talking.

"When I felt an immense power surge in this area I came to check it out and I found this patch of dead land. This is what happens when angels bring someone back. Dean this should look familiar to you. This was what your grave looked like after you rose up. The angels have brought someone else back." Suddenly a hand broke through the ground. Rising from the dead land around a second arm came out. Sam and Dean jumped.

"Just like in all those zombie movies." Dean said quickly. Cas motioned for him to help him pull whoever it was up. Sam started digging around to help and finally someone started to emerge. The person, who seemed to be a woman, came out and started coughing.

"It's alright. We're here to help you." Dean said reassuringly while he patted her back but suddenly she went still. She tore away from Dean and Cas and pointed an accusing finger at Dean. She gave him a hard glare then spoke.

"It's you! I remember you!" Dean stopped in his place and gasped. It was like a nightmare repeating itself. He remembered her too. She was one of the many souls that he had seen and tortured in Hell. He dropped to his knees and gaped wide eyed at her. Why? Why now? Why did I have to remember again now? Dean thought. It had been so long since he had thought of those souls in Hell. Sam ran over to him and shook him.

"Dean, what the hell does she mean she knows you?" Meanwhile Cas was trying to get close to the girl and get her to talk. She had heard Sam's question and yelled back.

"Your buddy over there was my personal Hell keeper for over 10 years before he left and another took his place." She started coughing again. Finally Dean shook out of his stupor and stepped towards her. She started backing away. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Sam decided to approach her slowly and say.

"Hi, my name is Sam. I know that this must be difficult for you but I need you to trust me. We are not here to hurt you. Just let us get you somewhere safe then we can get you some food and talk about this." Just then her stomach started growling. She looked down and whispered.

"There's nothing really to talk about. I know what I remember but some food would be nice but I don't want him around." She pointed again at Dean while keeping her eyes away from him.

"That's alright we can do that. Castiel here is going to take you back to our hotel and get you settled. Trust him, he will keep you safe. Please." She looked up into Sam's eyes and found sincerity. He looked sincere but hesitant.

She turned her head to the strange man with a beige trench coat and said, "Castiel, like the angel of Thursday?" Castiel's face turned to confusion and surprise.

"He's actually _the_ Angel of Thursday." She nodded her head. She put out her hand to him and said, "I'm sure if there's a hell with demons there might as well be a heaven with angels. Can we please leave now?" Castiel took her hand and disappeared. He reappeared a couple seconds later. He grabbed Dean and Sam and transported them outside the hotel by the Impala.

"Sam I think it would be beneficial to talk with her inside. I have already gathered her food and she is eating it while using your laptop. Dean I think you should stay here. I need to ask you a couple questions about her."

"Wait Cas, I'm not just going to leave Dean yet. I have questions too." Sam turned to Dean. "I mean, man, this can't be easy for you seeing her. If you knew her from down below that's gotta be bringing up some bad memories." Dean leaned against the hood of the Impala as he sighed as he began speaking.

"There are a lot of things that are coming back again now that I'm seeing her. Even hearing her voice. I mean no wonder she hates me with a passion I was a monster when I last saw her. I tortured her for fun. I laughed when I broke her to pieces. She was one of the first and last people I saw down there when I got off the rack. I need to talk to her though." He looked down and started shaking. When he looked back up tears were in his eyes.

"I need to go apologize to that girl. I don't care if she tries to kill me or anything else because I deserve it. She deserves revenge on me for my actions. I can't sit here with my thumb up my ass while I know that she's in there probably thinking of a thousand ways to get back at me now that she's free." Dean sighed shakily. Cas put a hand on his shoulder. He could not even imagine what Dean was going through right at this moment but he knew that humans thrived for forgiveness when regret is coursing through them.

"Dean, I understand that you want to talk to her but give her the night. She just woke I think that the both of you need to sleep before you talk this out. I'm going to go talk to her and make sure she get's to sleep. I can watch over her and make sure she doesn't leave. Sam I need you and Dean to stay here." Castiel said his part and left inside. Dean turned to Sam and motioned him into the Impala. They both got in and started talking. Dean talking about some of the things he remembers about his time off the rack. Some of the things that he remembers about the girl. Sam listened and told his brother his true feelings on the matter. They talked about a lot of things that had hung in the air and finally they both fell asleep with slightly lighter hearts.

*Inside the Hotel Room*

The girl looked around the small hotel room. It had two beds and books covered the left side bed and desk. She had found a cheeseburger in a Wendy's bag on the counter and ate it. It wasn't much but she was so hungry she didn't care. She snooped around some more and found a laptop. She didn't feel like using it but there was something on her mind. She opened it and found that it didn't need a password. She quickly used it to look up herself. She found out that it had been 3 months since she had 'died'. Her death had made the papers and the news. There were pictures of her brother everywhere in those papers. He was still alive. That made her smile. He was the reason she went to hell in the first place. It had been a desperate time.

Her brother had cancer and was on the brink of death. He had already lost his sight and his lungs were collapsing. She had looked everywhere to find a cure or something to heal him. Then she had started looking into the lore of the world and found something about crossroads demons. If you did a certain ritual a demon would come to you and make a deal with you. That had been 10 years ago when she found crossroads in the middle of nowhere and made the deal with a demon for her brother's life in exchange for her in 10 years. That 10 had run out and she had paid the price.

They were a good 10 years. He brother had become cancer free due to some miracle that doctors everywhere were astounded by. His sight had even returned. Those were the best 10 years of her life. She was sad to know her time was up but there was nothing stopping it. She had accepted that. She went against death for this time and now she had paid the price. Now she was seeing the consequences. She was seeing what she left behind.

Just seeing her brothers picture made the girl burst into tears. It may have been 3 months here but it had felt like 30 in hell. There was one picture that showed him at her funeral. He was kneeling at her grave crying. Her friend, Cara, was patting his back. In the background of the picture there was her grave and it read 'Rayne Devlin, Loving Sister and Daughter'. She couldn't take it anymore and she shut the laptop and went to sit on the bed. She turned the tv on and found cartoons playing. She wasn't even watching them but the noise was a welcomed distraction.

She had been sitting there for a while just thinking when the man, Castiel returned. She was still wiping tears off her face when he returned. He looked as if he wished to say something but he stayed silent. She was grateful for that.

"You should try and sleep. I know you probably have a lot of questions but I know sleep is a necessity to humans. It also might help you calm down." She turned off the tv and got up. She turned to the man and asked, "Are you really an angel?"

"Yes, as I said before I am Castiel an angel of the Lord." She nodded her head she sat down on the bed again and moved to turn off the lamp that illuminated the room. Before she did so she spoke again.

"I know this is an odd request but could you stay here. I don't really know you and you don't really know me but I'd rather not be alone right now. I feel like I can trust you." She put her head down as she asked.

"I planned on staying here anyway. Someone brought you back for a reason so I am going to make sure you stay safe. Just lie back and relax I will help you sleep." She laid down and he set two fingers on her forehead. Her eyes closed instantly and her breathing slowed down. She was asleep. Castiel turned off the lamp and checked on the boys one more time making sure that they were safe and asleep. That's what he did all night. He watched over everyone while also getting ready for the morning because it was going to be a long one. Everyone had questions and everyone wanted answers. Hopefully tomorrow can shead some light on this whole situation.


End file.
